foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:AlmightyNoob/@comment-32714754-20190715014500/@comment-17980092-20190715042117
I have the same regrets Ben, especially after seeing what movies made in ROBLOX look like now. We have a medium where people who have access to accounts on wikia and an online game for kids can come together to create the movie of their dreams. You can make your touching teen romance movie that focuses on adolscent trauma, or the whole universe of superheroes and villains that you've been building since you drew them in a notebook in elementary school. And yeah, that's what we used it for. But we also used it to add a lot of stress to our own lives and to hurt a lot of people. Bickering with each other over the most minor transgressions. Laboring away on making things pretty, clean, and policing over a wiki like it was our honorbound sworn duty as officers of the community. Talking shit, lying, contracts, court cases, collecting evidence, video takedowns; there was no limit to what we would go to just to be "right". It's the perspective I was able to take from my experience after leaving three years ago. It's how a lot of us felt after we all turned on each other in 2014/2015. It's why we all had to leave, for the better of our own sakes. There just came a point where too much, was too much. Peter, Mikey, Zilex, and I all left relatively at the same time, and we were the admin team at the time. I figured that would be the end, and that the wiki would be a wasteland by the end of the year. And yeah, the ROBLOXiwood Film Wiki is a wasteland. But you guys are still here, and if you told 2016 me that I would still be commenting on a ROBLOX film wikia in 2019, I would have told you that you're full of shit. And yet, people still come together to make movies. I agree, we should make the ROBLOXiwood page simply so people can learn the lessons it took all of us way too much time to learn. In the end this whole thing should be about three things: make movies, make friends, and make memories. I'm a film major who gets to talk about and write movies with my best friends as we joke about the stupid shit we were doing making movies when we were 16. As much as I hate ROBLOXiwood for what it did to me, and what it made me in my teenage years; it's changed my life for the better. We should make sure it can still be there in the future to be the same vehicle of change and inspiration for the other future film makers of the world. We owe it to them to have what we had, whatever it's called in the future; ROBLOXiwood, FOXHOUND, RFMC -- the day this community can finally pull itself together and commit itself to those three things, I'll be satisfied with the legacy of what we came together to make. It's been fun bros, I'll be around as long as you guys are. If you want help with those pages, I'll do my best to contribute. I hope 7+ years of our collective stupidness is enough to make things right.